The Trident
by ImaLightwood-Bane
Summary: Poseidon lost his trident, and he wants Percy and Annabeth to go on a quest to find it. But who stole it? What really happened on that day? Is there more to this than it seems? Rated M for possible lemons in further chapters. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I opened my eyes. Bright light illuminated the room, casting dark shadows towering over the furniture like a cat crouching over the water, hungry eyes waiting to strike. I could see the remains of yesterday's capture the flag, the weapons taken out and considered only to be discarded. But what really stood out was the girl who stood in the doorway. Her blonde curls hung freely down her shoulders, her smile as luminous as the light in the room. But most of all, her stormy gray eyes pooled with lust and anticipation. I swept my eyes up and down her face, her body, feeding from the image she possessed, the image of everything I ever fought for. Her clothes were battered and dirty, her back hunched with weariness, but all I could see was how beautiful and strong and intelligent she was. All I could see was my _Annabeth._

Annabeth ran towards me, her blonde curls flying in her wake. She swept her arms around me, and I kissed her with everything I was feeling at the moment, the love, the passion, the relief that she was alive. With the life of a demigod, that was never something you could take for granted. My hands trailed up and down her back, feeling every bone in her spine, every imprint from her muscles, burning it into my brain. I broke free from her lips and nuzzled her neck, feeling her soft skin graze my lips. I breathed in her scent, the tinge of lemon mixed with mud and grime. I let my hands roam free in her hair, parting the knots, my hand tingling from the feel of her soft hair in my fingers.

"Well, this is just embarrassing," My head snaps up in shock. Annabeth and I jump apart from each other, our cheeks burning self-consciously. In the doorway of the Poseidon Cabin stood a heavily muscled, sturdy man. A Hawaiian shirt and shorts covered his body, his feet laced with sandals. His wind-blown hair was swept to one side, as if he had spent the majority of his day at the beach, and his green eyes held the history of the sea in it's depths. _Poseidon._

I groaned inwardly, forgetting my initial embarrassment . Whenever a god appeared in my room, it never meant good. Heck, whenever a god appeared _anywhere_ near me, it never meant good. And the last thing I needed is to go do a god's dirty work. All I wanted to do is be with Annabeth, to cherish my time with her. Yes, I know, that sounds a little cliche, but in my defense, it's been awhile since I could spend time with Annabeth. Anyway, I braced myself for the anticipated quest to come crashing down on me.

"I know you are wondering why I am here," Poseidon began. "And let me inform you that it is for a reasonable cause. My Trident has been stolen."

Annabeth and I both stared at him in disbelief. His _Trident_ was stolen? How in the world did that happen?

Poseidon sighed. "I was called to a very important Council meeting, and I left my Trident under the care of a servant. Five hours later, when I get back to the Kingdom, I hear that it was stolen. And the servant was nowhere to be found. Search parties went looking for him, and still are, but I can't find him myself without my Trident. Not as long as he stays in the ocean. You see-"

"The Trident is Poseidon's power source. It's the way he controls the seas. Without it, he still has his godly powers, but he can't control the oceans anymore. The waters are no longer his," Annabeth continued breathlessly, her eyes bright with knowledge. Poseidon narrowed his eyes, his face a mask of regretful respect. "Yes, as the girl said, I can no longer control the seas. The sea is a violent thing, and without some control over it, mortals on both land and sea could get killed. We need to retrieve it before nothing of the sort happens."

I sigh. There it was. The quest, now out in the open, was worse than he thought. Not only did they have to retrieve the source of Poseidon's sea powers, but they also had to do it without a clue of where it was. The sea is a vast thing, and the servant could be anywhere.

"So?" Poseidon prompted. "Will you help me?" I really did not want to do this quest, but Poseidon being a god and everything, it wasn't like I had a lot of choice. Reluctantly, I nodded.

 **Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed. A quick shout out to annieherondalelightwood for editing this chapter. If you don't know her, she has some great fanfictions for books like The Mortal Instruments, PJO, and Maximum Ride. Keep your eyes open for the next chapters! Please R &R! Bye!**

 **~Ashney**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is my next chapter. It's a teeny-tiny bit longer than the first chapter. Sorry for making them so short! I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Annabeth's POV

I watched Percy nod his head. His face was creased with reluctance, contorted with both the desire to help his father and regret that he won't be able to spend time with me. I smiled and took his hand, wrapping his fingers around mine. His calluses pressed against my palm. "I'm coming with you," I declared.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "Of course you are. We need you with us,"

I stared at him, flabbergasted. **(A/N my friend annieherondalelightwood would have cracked up on my use of that word. She finds it hilarious.)** Did I hear right? Did Poseidon say he wanted me to go on the quest too? "You do?"

Poseidon nodded. "Yes. The sea is enormous, and we need all the smarts we can get. I presume you are one of the smartest child of Athena? Being as you were the first and only child to recover the Athena Parthenos?"

I lifted my head, looking him square in the eye. "Yes, I am."

The sea god nodded his head. "Then you are more than ready to help us. Just because I dislike Athena and her children, doesn't mean I will jeopardize the quest."

I nodded. In a time of dire need, likes and dislikes were trivial. "I would be honored to help."

Poseidon nodded. "Then get ready. You must retrieve my Trident before the sea does too much damage. I'd say leave at 9 in the morning." Poseidon lifted his hand, and bright blue light streamed out and engulfed his body. The strands of light weaved and layered, and It shone so brightly that Percy and I had to look away. When we looked back, Poseidon was gone.

I sighed, my shoulders drooping. The effects of the quest I just came back from were finally catching up with me, and I felt as exhausted as if I just ran the marathon twice in a row. I felt Percy's gaze on me, and I looked up and catched his stare. His eyes were lined with worry, and he was watching me as if I might drop any second. I gave him a shaky smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. We really should start packing,"

Percy shook his head. "No. I'll pack. You take a shower and sleep." He said it with a certain finality that told me not to argue. Sighing, I headed for the bathroom.

Something cool trailed down my back, sending shudders up my spine. I shifted and opened my eyes to see Percy watching me with a certain look of awe and lust. I smiled sleepily at him, and he bent down and lightly grazed my lips with his own. I lifted my head and captured his mouth with my mouth, running my tongue along his teeth. He tasted of syrup and pancakes, and I guessed he just came back from breakfast. I licked the taste off of him, and he moaned in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him, and I felt myself melting in the kiss, slipping into paradise. I bit his lip, and the sweet blood tinged my taste buds. Percy whimpered, and pulled my shirt off in one swift motion. His hands explored my back, his nails painting tracks of blood dripping down my waist. Percy broke free of my mouth, and he started planting kisses on my collarbone and shoulders. Each kiss was more fierce and intense, and each one had me moaning his name. His hands trailed down to my pants, where he then started to unbutton my pants. As much as I wanted this, wanting him to fuck me to no end, I knew we couldn't do this now. Not with the quest we had to leave for. I pushed him back gently and rolled out from under him. I catched his incredulous look, and felt a pang of amusement. I waved a finger at him. "No, no, no, you naughty boy. We have a quest, remember?"

Percy sighed. "Fine. I suppose we'll have to wait." He handed me my shirt, and I put it on quickly. I grabbed some cotton off the nightstand-don't ask me why it was there I have no idea-and started to wipe the blood off my back. I didn't want to waste our supply of ambrosia and nectar.

"Here, I brought you something to eat," My stomach growled in approval when Percy handed me a plate full of pancakes, sausages, and a cup. I spoke, "Apple juice," and the cup filled with an orange liquid. I started devouring the meal, chugging the juice swiftly.

"I told Chiron about the quest. He agreed to let you sleep a little longer before leaving. We have about 10 minutes till 9." I nodded, crawling out of the bed. I blinked my eyes, looking around. The Poseidon cabin was bathed in a bluish-greenish light, the fountain water twinkling and shimmering. I had long gotten used to sleeping in the Poseidon cabin with Percy. No one protested any more, although jokes continued to be laughed over. I honestly didn't care. As long as I was with my Percy. I turned around and looked at him. He smiled at me, his green eyes dancing. I smiled back, before swiveling around and getting ready.

 **That was the chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I will be writing more chapters-duh-so be on the lookout! Bye guys! Don't forget to review!**

 **~Ashney**


End file.
